A fugitiva e o kage
by Babis2
Summary: Um romance entre GaaraXOOC.Um acidente, uma garota, um misterio e um romance.Ultimo cap ON.
1. Chapter 1

A fugitiva e o kage

Era uma noite chuvosa, uma figura sombria caminhava num bosque entre Suna e Konoha. Vestindo um manto negro com suas coisas numa das mãos e a outra sobre o lado esquerdo de seu corpo, com um semblante cansado cai de joelhos na frente dos portões de Suna sem forças para continuar.

Como após a tempestade sempre vem a calmaria, amanhecia um dia claro e tranqüilo em Suna, com leves vestígios da chuva do dia anterior.

Mal o sol raiava o Kazekage já estava de pé vestindo sua roupa rotineira, dirigiu-se até a janela e pensou ser uma bela oportunidade de deixar o trabalho de lado e dar uma escapadinha.

Não muito longe dali, aquela estranha figura ia lentamente recobrando a sua consciência. Levantou cambaleando e foi andando sem rumo por aquelas bandas. Com a visão ofuscada não enxergava mais que construções embaçadas. Quando esbarra em algo, mas antes de poder saber do que se tratava sua visão foi escurecendo e a ultima coisa que viu foi à imagem de alguém que possuía cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes claros.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Numa cama de hospital encontrava-se uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos que faziam contraste com o mesmo, aparentava ser nova porem tudo indicava que não comia há semanas, seu corpo era frágil, porém continha várias sinais de tortura, como duas cicatrizes em seu tronco e uma em seu delicado rosto. Também havia um kanji tatuado em seu calcanhar esquerdo, significava ' proteção', mas, por que tal significado em um corpo marcado pela tortura? No quarto havia mais alguém que ficava andando de um lado para o outro preocupado e perdido em seus pensamentos.

Flash Back-

Com a garota nos braços, um kazekage desesperado corria em direção ao hospital, até ele chegar lá suas vestes já estavam manchadas do sangue daquela desconhecida.

Kazekage-sama o senhor precisa de algo? - pediu o enfermeiro

Eu preciso que leve ela para emergência. – respondeu.

OK. – e depois logo apareceram mais enfermeiros com uma maca, levaram-na rapidamente e depois de horas de cirurgia ali se encontravam.

- Fim do Flash Back-

Dentre as coisas da garota se encontravam equipamento ninja, a bandana de suna e uma foto. Na foto haviam cinco pessoas: um jounin loiro, três genins um deles tinha os cabelos bem escuros, o outro cobria o rosto e uma menina ruiva que segurava um bebe. Pelas características dedusiu que o bebe era a garota, e que os outros eram um time de Konoha pela bandana. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer, "o mais importante é manter a calma" pensou ele "quando ela acordar decidirei o que fazer". E foi para o seu escritório afinal ainda tinha muito trabalho.


	2. Chapter 2

Na manha seguinte ele foi visitá-la mas o médico falou que ela havia acordado durante a noite e falava coisas sem sentido, então tiveram que ceda-la para que ela se acalmasse. O garoto se viu sem saída, queria resolver logo este mistério que passava a se complicar cada vês mais. Observou atentamente a foto, não fazia sentido, uma criança da vila da areia no meio de ninjas de Konoha, foi aprofundando sua pesquisa e chegava sempre num ponto sem saída. Talvez devesse ir a Konoha ver se a Hokage sabia algo daquela fotografia, o único problema seria arranjar tempo de fazer uma visita, Gaara teve que organizar bem sua agenda para ter tempo para esse tipo de compromisso. Só conseguiu programar sua visita para outra semana, estava realmente ocupado. Ia visitar a tal garota todos os dias, mas ela não mostrava muito sinal de melhora.

Chegado então o esperado dia da visita a Konoha, o Kage parecia estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado. Partira cedo não queria perder tempo para por aquela historia a limpo. Chegando lá foi muito bem recebido pelo povo, todos surpresos pela sua visita inesperada. Naruto por sorte passara por ali na hora que ele chegou.

Gaara! Há quanto tempo!

É...Desculpe estou meio ocupado agora, até mais.

...- Naruto realmente não entendera a situação, mas já que não era da conta dele resolveu não se meter.

"Kazekage-sama que surpresa!" foram as palavras de Shizune ao ver o mesmo "vou avisar a hokage da sua presença" . não demorou muito para a hokage atende-lo.

O que te traz aqui? Ainda mais assim, do nada.

Perdoe-me se atrapalho, mas é um assunto importante, pode me dizer quem são esses?- e entregou a foto a ela.

Sem duvida é o quarto hokage e seu time, Rin, Óbito e Kakashi, porém a única pessoa acessível dessa foto seria o Kakashi...

Eu precisava saber mais do bebe que aparece ali.

Sobre isso eu não sei, mas o Kakashi deve poder lhe responder, vou chamá-lo aqui.

Tempo depois Kakashi apareceu, atrasado como sempre. E...

Não tenho dúvida de quem seja essa criança, era meia irmã de Óbito, ele era muito apegado a ela porem sua família a rejeitava ele se viu obrigado a tomar uma providencia, então, ele me entregou e pediu para que eu cuidasse dela. Quando completou seis anos ninguém mais conseguia ajuda-la a dominar seu enorme chakra, ela se tornou uma ameaça! A ambu ia dae um fim nela, mas, antes que o fizessem ajudei-a a fugir, ela passou a viver em Suna e se graduou lá, logo depois de ter completado dose anos foi seqüestrada e não tive mais notícias dela, foi dada como morta.

Se é verdade o que você diz, a uma semana achamos uma garota desmaiada nos portões de nossa vila, ela foi provavelmente torturada e não comia a muito tempo, as características dela batem com as do bebe dessa foto, que estava com ela junto de seu equipamento.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos, será que era ela mesma? Tinha quase certeza, queria reencontra-la, mas, saber que estava viva e sendo bem cuidada era o suficiente. Então confirmada sua identidade Gaara tinha que voltar, mas lembrou que prometera a Naruto que iriam conversar depois de muito tempo. Sabia exatamente onde encontra-lo, devia estar comendo seu rámen rotineiro. Ele se espantou ao ver Gaara, ele era uma pessoa tão ocupada e tirou um tempo só para falar com ele.

ahn... Como vão as coisas?- falou Naruto meio sem jeito.

Vão indo, alguns contra-tempos e uns problemas, mas tudo bem... Acho que estou sendo bem recompensado.- falou ele referindo-se a garota, lembrara que nem ao menos tinha pedido o seu nome.

Depois da conversa entre amigos Gaara se viu na obrigação de pedir seu nome. Uchiha Sazami era seu nome, daquela garota que o chamara a atenção. Logo foi fazer sua viagem de volta tinha muitos compromissos como Kazekage que não podia faltar.


	3. Chapter 3

Desculpem a demora, estava em época de prova na escola, mas vamos ao que enteressa!

Ps: Naruto não me pertense, jah estou me conformando com isso...

** o O o O o O o O o O o**

Logo que chegou em Suna foi direto ao hospital, a garota já não precisava mais de aparelhos, mesmo assim foi mantida sedada. O kage já não sabia o que fazer então pediu se ela já podia ter alta, ia leve-la consigo para o prédio do kage. O médico teve receio mas aceito o pedido do kage, no fim do dia a garota foi levada pra lá, seu quarto era o do lado de Gaara, assim qualquer imprevisto seria resolvido pessoalmente por ele. Durante o dia tudo ocorreu perfeitamente, a garota se quer deu sinal de que iria acordar. O sol já estava se pondo, "hora de parar de trabalhar" pensou o kage. Antes de dormir fez questão de checar a garota, que descansava calmamente. Era bem tarde, começaram a se ouvir gemidos vindos do quarto ao lado, eles ficavam cada vez mais altos, até que viraram gritos! Gaara só deu um pulo da cama e foi correndo até o quarto ao lado, se chocou com a sena que viu, a gato a se debatia na cama, falava coisas confusas e difíceis de se entender. Ela pulou da cama e começou a lançar objeto contra parede, estava fora de si, as lagrimas em seu rosto rolavam como uma cachoeira..."chega" pensou Gaara tentou segurar os braços da garota, mas não funcionou muito bem, então abraçou ela com todas as suas forças, aí ela se acalmou um pouco encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele e pôs-se a chorar. Os dois caíram de joelhos no chão, sabendo que não conseguiria voltar a dormir ele ficou do lado da garota até que ela pegasse no sono novamente. Na manha seguinte a garota acordou e viu aquela figura do seu lado, a mesma figura que vira dias atrás, levantou-se assustada e viu que seu café da manha se encontrava com ele. Enquanto comia ele tentava conversar com ela...

O que aconteceu?- pediu ele indo direto ao assunto.

Quando a garota abriu a boca para a surpresa dos dois não saiu uma única silaba, havia perdido a voz, concluíram. Ela não podia fazer nada contra isso, mas sua expressão deixou bem claro que queria ajudar. Ele estava tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo tão confuso, como alguém tão meiga como ela poderia ter um passado tão sinônimo ao seu? Ele cedeu um lugar no seu escritório, nas primeiras horas percebeu que ela era muito talentosa com papeis, assim foram se repetindo os dias, trabalhando um ao lado do outro, por algum motivo ela lhe chamava a atenção, foi ficando cada vez mais querida pelo pessoal que tinha contato com ela, ficou intima da irmã de Gaara, Temari e logo passaram a sair juntas. Algumas pessoas mais velhas da vila a olhavam com medo, mas ela entendia isso, havia uma razão para agirem assim.

Certa noite ouve uma tempestade, todos pararam de trabalhar mais cedo, Gaara concluiu que Sazami estava agindo estranhamente desde que a tempestade começou, isso deveria trazer lembranças horríveis para ela, se contar no estado em que ela estava quando a encontraram. O kage resolveu dormir no quarto dela, para que se sentisse melhor. Como só havia uma cama de csal no quarto tiveram que dormir juntos. Ela era muito tímida mas teve que aceitar. O tempo ia passando um olhava pro outro até que seus olhares se encontraram, ambos ficaram vermelhos mas seus rostos iam se aproximado cada vez mais e quando seus lábios estavam a uns três milímetros de distancia um trovão estrondou, com o susto se afastaram rapidamente. Gaara concluiu que daquele dia em diante ia odiar trovoes, mas viu que Sazami tampava as orelhas com as mãos e estava encolhida com lagrimas nos olhos, se aproximou devagar e a acolheu e seus braços, ela encosto a cabeça em seu peito e podia ouvir direitinho as batidas do coração dele, foi com esse rítimo que dormiu tranqüilamente. "Desde quando sou tão carinhoso?" ele perguntou antes de pegar no sono.


	4. Chapter 4

Bem desculpem a demora é que tive alguns problemas, mas nada grave.Me empenhei bastante neste capítulo, vou procurar melhorar cada vez mais b mandem reviews dizendo onde posso melhorar blz! Vamos ao que interessa...

**.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

Quando Gaara percebeu que havia dormido profundamente levantou no susto e percebeu que Sazami não estava mais lá, começou a procurar por todos os cantos mas nem sinal dela. Pensou um pouco, onde não havia procurado ainda...

- A cozinha! – lembrou ele.

Foi andando devagar até lá, percebeu que havia alguém, pois o cheiro que emanava de lá era maravilhoso. Entrou lá devagar para que não assustasse quem estivesse lá. Ficou observando por alguns minutos aquela figura saltitante e sorridente que vestia um avental e cobria o cabelo com um pano. Sazami parecia tão tranqüila, como se nada tivesse acontecido, será que fora apenas um sonho seu? O que será que passara pela cabeça daquela moça... estava tão confuso que até seus sentimentos se distorciam frágilizando sua personalidade fria e perplexa. A garota percebeu que uma presença lhe observara, quando viu de quem se tratava ficou levemente corada. Sem escolha ele adentrou no aposento e percebeu que tinha uma mesa coberta de doces e guloseimas, a garota fez sinal para que ele sentasse. Ele apenas obedeceu, ela sentou-se também, mas só o fitava curiosa com o que ele tanto pensava já que praticamente não falava. Terminado o café da manha voltaram-se aos seus afazeres, estavam atolados de documentos para assinar, missões a classificar e time a fazer. Depois de um longo dia o ranger dos seus estômagos os lembraram que pularam as outras refeições. Mas surgiu uma missão de imprevisto e tiveram que voltar todas suas atenções para ela. Um dos prisioneiros havia escapado, um criminoso rank S! todos alertas para descobrir algo já que da vila ele não saiu, pois a segurança nos portões foi quadruplicada após o incidente com a akatsuki. De noite a Sazami foi para o seu quarto, após o farto dia, mesmo que sua mente queira, o seu corpo não lhe permitia continuar a trabalhar.

De manha estava tudo um alvoroço, correria pra lá e pra cá, até que um informante adentrou o escritório bufante e as pressas.

-Kazekage-sama! A Temari-san sumiu! Junto com qualquer pista do criminoso fugitivo.

-Por mais que eu queira, não há ninjas pra realizar essa missão, a não ser que pedíssemos reforços para Konoha, o problema é quem irá até lá?

Ouve-se uma forte batida na mesa ao lado, com uma mão apoiada na mesa e outra sobre o peito, a garota fez a entender que iria.

-Já que não temos escolha eu sou obrigado a aceitar.- o garoto suspira – arrume suas coisas partirá em breve.

Viu-se um breve sorriso no rosto da menina, o que pretendia? Já que ela e Temari se tornaram grandes amigas sabia muitas coisas sobre ela.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Chegada a hora a garota ouvia as ultimas instruções do kage antes de partir.

-Tome cuidado com o que encontrar no caminho, esteja sempre atenta e por ultimo... Não morra!

A garota deu um breve sorriso e partiu, quando já estava fora da vista do kage ativou um jutsu de velocidade e continuou o mais rápido possível. Sua expressão era seria não se tratava apenas de um superior seqüestrado, mas sim de uma amiga.

Chegou e foi ao escritorio da hokage sem delongas. Chegando lá a mesma já estava a par da situação da vila da areia.

-Não imaginei que mandassem você para essa missão mas, já selecionei a melhor pessoa para isso, nós também estamos sobrecarregados de missões, essa pessoa já é o suficiente. Entre!

E entra porta adentro nada mais nada menos que Shikamaru. Ele estava resmungando como sempre, mas estava interessado na missão. Quem diria que aquela mulher mandona e problemática seria capturada tão facilmente. A garota fazia cara de surpresa, mas convencida, sabia que seria "ele" quem a ajudaria. Preparavam-se ambos para a missão, partiriam daqui algumas horas.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Sei que não ficou muito comprido esse cap. mais o proximo promete. Teremos insinuações de ShikaTema, aguardem não pretendo demorar tanto dessa vez D reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

Aleluia eu voltei! Não sei se vão gostar deste capítulo talvez cometi alguns deslises, mas, nem Deus conseguiu agradar a todos P, então vamos ao cap.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Em fim chegara o horário de partir para a missão, Shikamaru já tinha idéia de onde o assassino havia percorrido.

-Tome cuidado podem haver armadilhas pelo caminho, essa rota é muito utilizada por criminosos, é de difícil acesso e talvez teremos que nos separar mais pra frente.- ela afirmou com a cabeça. – vamos parar um pouco para reabastecer as energias aí eu lhe mostro o mapa e por onde seguiremos.

Eles pararam e combinavam a rota que rumariam, no mapa estava desenhado o local onde se encontravam, e a floresta pela qual passariam.

-Eu vou pelo caminho mais perigoso e você pelo mais comprido e mais seguro mas não se deixe enganar pelas aparências, podem haver muitas armadilhas por lá.- Sazami apenas afirmava com a cabeça, seguiria as ordens de Shikamaru, já sabia de sua fama de gênio e confiava nas habilidades dele.

Não demorou muito na continuação se separaram cada um pelo seu caminho em busca do criminoso, mas, como apenas um derrotou alguém como a Temari? Havia algo errado com aquilo.

De repente o garoto gênio passa de raspão por uma armadilha aí o inimigo se revela, já o estava observando á horas.

-Qual o seu nome?- pergunto sem delongas.

-Um garotinho como você não merece saber!

" Eles estão em mais de um devem ter planejado isso a tempos, o plano deles era esse? Ou será que a algo m... "

-Sazami! – se tocou que o principal objetivo devia ser ela já que vivia perto de Gaara talvez queiram chantagia-lo com ela.

-Se está preocupado com a sua amiguinha, desista! Ela já deve estar morta a essas alturas, os que foram atrás dela eram os mais fortes de nós.

-Droga! Já que pareço sem escolha, agora sou seu oponente certo?

-Bingo!

E começam uma luta disputadíssima, cada qual com seus jutsus. O oponente usa jutsu de terra, tentara sem sucesso enganar Shikamaru.

Em quanto isso onde Sazami estava... ela seguia o seu caminho tranqüilamente deixando para traz dois corpos inimigos, o estado em que eles se encontravam era deplorável! Estavam mortos com os olhos arregalados e com um filete que misturava saliva e sangue escorrendo por suas bocas entreabertas.

Shikamaru também teve sucesso em sua luta quando pegou o inimigo desprevenido em um jutsu de sombra. Seguia caminho agora tinha certeza de onde estavam. Foi o mais rápido possível se conseguisse salvar Temari teria que ir atrás de Sazami depois, estava quase chegando quando viu que a garota já estava lá e se preparava para lutar, se escondeu por entre galhos, queria ver o estilo de luta da estranha, mas estava preocupado com ela pois enfrentaria o líder deles.

Estava curioso, muito curioso. Queria saber o que chamou a atenção de Gaara nela, não que ela tenha um físico feio, era magra e não tinha muito do que a Tsunade tem de sobra ( comentário infame: fala peito de uma vez guria X) )tinha o rosto bonito, meigo como o de uma criança, um sorriso que deixaria qualquer um animado, mas ele nunca pensaria em ter nada com ela a não ser amizade, afinal se veio nessa missão é por gostar muito do Gaara e de seus irmãos. Já estava pensando demais e nem reparou onde estava Temari. Não sabia se via a luta ou se procurava a seqüestrada. Quando reparou a luta já havia começado, Sazami se esquivava com destreza dos ataques inimigos e Shikamaru ou estava cego ou podia jurar que ela estava sorrindo e se divertindo com a luta. O inimigo resolveu acabar com esse pega-pega e mostrou ter um chakra e tanto, as coisas começaram a piorar pro lado de Saszami que demonstrava um tanto de preocupação depois que o inimigo liberou seu chakra, que não parava de aumentar no decorrer da luta, as coisas realmente estavam piorando para o lado deles, Shikamaru pensou em ajudar, mas a garota fez sinal para ele prosseguir e resgatar Temari.

Ele adentrou o que seria uma caverna e se deparou com algo que o deixou corado, Temari estava sedada numa cama com apenas uma camisola de hospital, deixou de lado as malícias e concluiu que experimentariam algum experimento nela ( comentário infame II: dÃãh ). Logo se pôs a ajuda-la e deixa-la apresentável quando chegassem a vila, quando foi ver se a luta havia acabado para poder sair estavam lutando ainda Sazami em desvantagem, não poderia ajuda-la e largar Temari desacordada, querendo ou não teria que esperar a luta acabar. Tentava reanima-la, mas em vão devia estar cansada e também estava meio dopada.

Enquanto isso na luta, as coisas pioravam para Sazami, o inimigo era realmente forte, querendo ou não teria de lutar para valer. Fez uns selos com as mãos então um dragão de fogo saiu de sua boca, acertou de raspão o inimigo que não se surpreendeu com tal habilidade, começou a ataca-la sem cessar, pequenos arranhões começaram a aparecer nos seus braços e pernas causados pela kunai que ele tinha em mãos. Parecia estar tudo perdido. Sazami sabia disso, mas não se conformaria tão fácil com a derrota.

Enfim, o prox. capítulo vai trazer muitas surpresas e revelaçoes, esse sim vai ser comprido.

Obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão lendo e mandam reviews, isso me insentiva muito :D

Ateh o prox. cap. o/ não esqueçam de mandar reviews \o/


	6. Chapter 6

Depois de ter sumido um tempo, estou de volta para postar mais um cap. da fic. Então vamos lá!

**.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.**

Não havia escolha teria de usar "aquilo", era sua única chance de sair viva, mas Shikamaru estava ali não queria que ele visse o que faria, não teria escolha. Nesse mio tempo que pensava o inimigo foi rápido e usou um jutsu muito poderoso, onde uma chuva de pedras pontudas vieram na sua direção, não tinha como escapar a tempo...

-Sabaku kyuu.-pode ouvir uma voz antes de um mote de areia cortar a sua frente impedindo que as pedras a atingissem.- A partir de agora EU serei seu oponente!

A única reação de Sazami foi arregalar os olhos diante de quem estava a sua frente. Não conseguia se mexer, estava paralisada.

-vá ajudar Shikamaru, eu irei cuidar deste cara aqui.

Obedeceu de imediato, foi até o garoto e o ajudou a tentar reanimar Temari, tinha consigo um kit de primeiros socorros usou o pouco conhecimento que tinha em prol da amiga desacordada.

A luta não ocorria como o esperado ambos eram realmente fortes, todos os ataques de um sobre o outro eram anulados. Ate que o inimigo apelou para o lado sentimental e começou a confundir Gaara.

-Só te direi meu nome pois sei que não esquecerá tão facilmente. Sou Tsumaki, o cara que irá te matar.-e foi na direção de Gaara com tudo.

Desviou facilmente, daí percebeu a burrada que fez. O inimigo foi direto na garota. Sem saber o que fazer foi na frente da garota, se não fosse a areia teria sido estraçalhado, mas só acabou desacordado.

-G...a-a...r-a. … GAARA!!!-esbravejou a garota ao ver ele caído a sua frente, por que fizera aquilo? Seria ela tão importante para ele? Não soube ao certo o que lhe ocorreu mas se sentiu mais forte do que nunca, o sharingan completo apareceu em seus olhos.-Não me importa mais esconder minha capacidade, ninguém nunca mais vai fazer as pessoas próximas a mim sofrerem, nem que eu tenha que pagar caro para um bom resultado.

-Que mais você pode fazer?é fraca como um bebe.

Não deu ouvidos ao que ele falou, se aproximou um pouco mais.

-Master... MAGUEKYOU SHARINGAN! – Em instantes o inimigo foi ao chão, estava morto, sua expressão assustada permaneceu em seu rosto, mas sua alma já fora apresentada ao diabo. 

Shikamaru e Temari ( que com os gritos despertou ) olharam assustados para ela. Ela apenas seguiu cegamente na direção de Gaara,

-Por que, por que todos que estão próximos a mim sofrem, será que eu só trago má sorte? Será que todos que me conheceram me odeiam por este motivo?

-Não...-ela olhou-o atentamente.-a mim só trouxe o alívio, ninguém te odeia por isso...eu fiz o que eu quis...não é culpa sua de eu estar assim.-ele falava calmamente.

-Obrigado por acreditar em mim, por sua causa pude voltar a falar, as coisas serão mais fáceis de agora em diante.-prosseguiu- Eu sempre soube que havia sobrevivido a tudo até aqui por algum motivo.

-Acho que...-nesse momento Gaara sentiu as conseqüências de seus atos.

-Temos que voltar!-disse Sazami para os dois- Me ajudem aqui.

Voltaram de imediato para a vila, já que o Kage não poderia se ausentar por muito tempo. Ele foi de imediato para a sala de exames, mas já não corria riscos só teria de repousar por alguns tempos. Enquanto ele se recuperava...

-Sazami?- um dos ninjas informantes adentrava o escritório do Kage.

-Sim?- lá estava ela sentada na escrivaninha que antes era ocupada por Gaara.

-Trouxe mais uns papeis que precisam ser vistos. – diz ele com um sorriso.

-Mais!? T.T

-Ah! Gaara quer vê-la mais tarde, dia que não é nada muito urgente.

-Ta, só vou organizar umas coisas primeiro.

-Sabe... É estranho ver você falar, e... desde que você apareceu nunca havia visto alguém mexer desse jeito com o Kazekage.

-hã?

-Nada não, eu estou indo.

-Espe...ra- ela estava realmente confusa, mas preferiu deixar isso de lado, tinha muitos afazeres.

Enquanto isso em outro lugar...

-Bem, eu tenho que voltar para Konoha.

-Já não era em tempo.

-Além de ser chata e mandona, agora é mal agradecida, vocês mulheres são tão problemáticas.

-humpf, se você reclamasse menos e fizesse mais, já estaria de bom tamanho.

-Cara que saco, além ter que ouvir esses sermões dos meus pais até você agora começa com isso.

-Você não vai embora, não?

-To indo.

-Vê se você se cuida.

-Pode deixar..- "e agora ela da uma de preocupada" pensava ele rumando de volta para casa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Queria me ver?

-Sim, entre por favor Sazami.

Ela adentrou o quarto, ficou um pouco sentida pelo garoto, esta neste estado por sua causa.

-Será que não está na hora de me contar o que realmente aconteceu no tempo que estava desaparecida.-disse atento.

-Eu acho que não é uma boa hora para isto, quando se recuperar eu conto essa longa historia.

-Já que é assim que deseja.

Reparou que havia uma bandeja no criado mudo ao lado da cama, nem tinha sido tocado.

-Se deseja melhorar seria bom que se alimentasse direito.-provocou.

-Não estou com fo...-ela enfiou o hashi na boca dele.

Cuidara deste como se fosse um bebe. Queria que melhorasse logo, percebeu como é dura a vida do Kazekage. Ele melhorava a cada dia, parecia gostar dos cuidados que recebia, nunca recebera tanta atenção de alguém, talvez fosse pelo seu passado desagradável, que deixou as pessoas com um pouco de medo dele.

Sazami não ligava pra isso, pelo contrario se sentia segura ao lado dele, não conseguia explicar o motivo desse estranho sentimento.

Gaara estava quase são, só precisava de mais alguns dias para se recuperar totalmente. Queria saber logo o que se passou com a pequena Sazami. " eu pensei 'pequena'? É eu realmente ainda não me recuperei." Questionava-se pelos seus estranhos pensamentos durante a sua "folga" do escritório.

-Parece tão feliz senhorita Sazami.-questionou o ajudante ninja.

-Eu!? É que meus tempos de escrava dessas papeladas está no fim.-disse sorrindo.

-Se eu soubesse que você é tão divertida, teria te ajudado a voltar a falar antes.

-Por que diz isso? Aqui era tão desanimador assim? Nossa que tortura, não sei como agüentei isso.

-Temos que agilizar, se a gente quer fazer a festa de boas vindas pro Kazekage-sama.

-Ah claro!

E continuaram os afazeres. Sazami havia planejado a festa, queria agradecer pelo que Gaara tem feito por ela. Seria algo pequeno e simples sem muitos convidados, apenas ela, o ajudante, os irmãos dele e Baki. O cardápio da festa era simples: bolo e docinhos. Para beber teria chá e café.

A cada dia que passava ficava mais animada com a volta de seu... Seu... Amigo! Estava tão ocupada que nem parara para pensar sobre o assunto, sobre o dia da tempestade, não podia, era o Kazekage e ela uma fugitiva, por mais que quisesse o contrario.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Espero que tenha atendido a espectativa de todos, podemos dizer que estamos quase nas oitavas de final da fic, mas tem muita coisa ainda que vai ser esclarecida, nao se preocupem.E agora fazendo um agradecimento decente pelas reviews para:

- Rumokura Hisa

-Selene Tatsu

-Babi-chan (chará XD)

Obrigado pela paciencia de ler o que eu escrevo XD, teh +


	7. Chapter 7

Olha eu akih di novu /o/

Hoje eu trago o cap 7 da fic, que traz muitos esclarecimentos.

Mas eu tenho uma notícia ruin pra vcs \ esse eh o penultimo cap da fic, o proximo eh o ultimo T.T

Mas vamu dexa de xoradera e ir logo a fic.

**oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo**

Sazami adentra o quarto de Gaara, tinha preparado algo especial para o seu café da manha.

-Trouxe o seu café...ah! – ela deixa a bandeja cair no chão.-Desculpe, não sabia que estava se trocando.-disse ela tampando os olhos.

-Tudo bem, não se preocupe.-disse ele vendo o estado dela, pois estava só de cueca.

-Eu devia ter batido na porta, me desculpe.

-Tudo bem, já pode olhar.

Ela tira as mãos dos olhos e olha atentamente para ele.

-Já tomou café?

-N-Não.

-Vamos comer fora então, tenho alguns assuntos pendentes com você.

-Ah...

Eles vão comer algo numa lanchonete ali perto, estava um clima tenso entre os dois, havia algo que os incomodavam. Entraram e se sentaram em uma das mesas, Gaara pediu um pedaço de bolo de morango, Sazami de chocolate, ele pediu chá e ela café. Deram uma risadinha, eram muito diferentes em questão de gosto, mas parecidos em questão de personalidade.

-Será que você poderia esclarecer o grande mistério que é seu passado?

-E eu tenho escolha?...Bem por onde eu começo?

-Desde o começo.

-Ok. Quando nasci minha família não me aceitava por que eu era fruto da traição de minha mãe, quem me criou foi praticamente meu irmão, Uchiha Óbito,

-E seu pai?

-Nunca o conheci. Continuando, sempre estava junto de meu irmão, inclusive na academia. Talvez por isso tenha me tornado Genin cedo. Tinha muitas habilidades, meu irmão morreu em missão quem me ajudou depois disso foi o seu amigo, Kakashi.

-Triste o fato dele ter morrido, deve ter sido difícil.

-... Mas eu era muito pequena, quase nem lembro. Desenvolvi o sharingan cedo, e evolui rápido, assim como minha linhagem avançada. Tanto que acabei desenvolvendo um novo tipo de mangekyou sharingan, o máster.

-Por que máster?

-Por que ao invés do manguekyou normal que só causa danos no espírito, ele danifica o corpo internamente, trazendo seus medos mais profundos a tona. Para falar a verdade nem eu sei muito sobre isso.

-Ah, e o que ouve após isso?

-Ficaram com medo de mim, fui caçada por ambus até os 12 anos, quando me refugiei em suna.

-Até aí eu sei, mas que aconteceu depois disso?

Ela abaixou a cabeça triste, era difícil lembrar daquelas horroridades. Mas respirou fundo e continuou.

-Quando me tornei chunin aqui eu meus companheiros recebemos uma missão rank B, tínhamos que investigar alguns desaparecimentos em uma certa região perto de konoha, atual vila do som.

Flash back on-

-Keito, Jout cade vocês?-dizia uma garota de porte médio no meio de uma floresta chuvosa, assustada, sem direção.

-AAAAHHHHH...-ouve-se duas pessoas gritando após um barulho estridente de alguma coisa pesada chicoteia.

Pode-se ver uma cobra gigante no meia das arvores.

-MINNA-SAN!-sai correndo na direção dos gritos quando se depara com seus companheiros feridos.

-SAZAMI FUJA! NÃO TEMOS MAIS COMO ESCAPAR, SALVE-SE!-esbraveja Jout, um garoto de us 14 anos alto de cabelos verdes curtos.

Ela obedeceu o amigo sem ezitar. Keito já não se mexia, ele e Jount eram gêmeos, só diferenciados um do outro.

Corria o Maximo que podia atropelando tudo a sua frente. Sentiu algo puxar seu pé, algo nojento, seria uma língua? Foi arrastada de volta quando viu um par de olhos medonhos que a fizeram desacordar.

-flash back off-

-Dessa parte é só o que eu lembro.

-Esse alguém seria Orochimaru?

Só fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Teria que continuar, não importa o quanto doa, não queria guardar pra si tal sofrimento.

-Quando acordei estava pendurada pelos braços numa espécie de laboratório. Haviam feito vários experimentos em mim, pois já possuía as cicatrizes. Quando perceberam que acordei fui transferida para um calabouço onde prendiam minha mãos e tinha um selamento anti-chakra. Sofria as mesmas coisas quase todos os dias, eram ameaças e tal. Já estava rouca de tanto gritar o que não adiantava.

-É bem pior do que eu pensei, bem pior que eu sofri. Continue não irei mais interrompe-la.

-Um dia percebi que mais alguém vivia naquele lugar, alem de Orochimaru e seus ajudantes. Era outro Uchiha, ele não sabia do meu parentesco com ele, quando descobriu me ajudou a fugir.

-Flash back on-

Uma sombra entra no calabouco onde Sazami se encontrava.

-P-por que?-diz com voz meio rouca.

-Somos de um mesmo clã, os sobreviventes, temos que nos ajudar.

-Sobre...viventes?

-Façamos um acordo. Eu liberto você e quando eu precisar de ajuda para matar o destruidor do clã te procurarei.

Fez sinal afirmativo.

-Quem o destruiu foi Itachi, Uchiha Itachi.

Arregalou os olhos, um traidor entre eles? Era o fim, tudo estava tão confuso, os anos ofuscaram seus reflexos e sua saúde.

-flash back off-

-…Foi isso que aconteceu, depois fugi e voce me achou.

Estava de queixo caído, como alguém tão frágil passou por tudo aquilo, se perguntava se suportaria isso, acho que não.

Voltaram caminhando para o escritório, queriam acabar cedo todo o serviço. Sazami por um motivo especial, a festa!

**ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo**

Agora respondendo a review.

Hisa: eu ateh que tentei mais soh saiu isso . 

Tah ok galera o prox. eh o ultimo T.T mas eu vou fazer outras fics,num se preocupem XD Axo que o cap. não fico lah aquelas coisas mais eu fiz o q pude, fui pondo as ideias a medida que elas vieram foi um vuco-vuco na minha cabeça q tah loco. Espero q vcs gostem da fic e eu quero reviews se não faço um final bem curtinho ò.ó então mandem reviews \o/


	8. Epílogo

**Yo pessoal,trouxe o ultimo capítulo da fic T.T**

**espero que gostem, levei bastante tempo para pensar como terminar, e foi difícil, mas tah aí...**

As horas não passavam, os minutos pareciam mais longos e o trabalho não acabava. Era época de formar novos times e o Kazekage fazia questão de que quem deveria fazer isso era Sazami, devido ao ótimo desempenho dos últimos meses entre os estudantes. Era um trabalho estressante, comparar as habilidade dos ninjas e equilibra-las numa equipe. Fazia isso com muito gosto, sempre gostara de crianças e tinha que concordar que Suna haviam pequenos promissores.

Haviam combinado que as quatro e meia ela deveria sumir com Gaara até que terminassem os preperativos, iria levar no Maximo meia hora, bom, até aí tudo bem, só que eram três e meia e o tempo parecia não passar, e Gaara continuava com seus papeis, a única parte do corpo dele que mexia eram os olhos que corriam os papéis, era entediante.

-AH! Que tédio! .- queixa-se a garota.

-Se eu fosse você me importaria mais com o seu trabalho do que com o tédio.-retruca.

-Estava só quebrando o silencio.

-Eu também estava só brincando.

-o.O

E continuaram seus afazeres, quando acabaram era quatro e vinte cinco.

-Ei, Gaara.

-Hn?

-Vamos dar uma volta? Estou aqui a tanto tempo e nem vi a vila toda ainda.

-Ah claro. Também quero ver algo.

E foram dar uma volta pela vila. Passaram em várias lojas, bem, compraram algumas coisas.Quem os olhava estranhava, pois mesmo não expressado no rosto o Kage estava feliz. Até que...

-Que blusa linda!

-Quer provar.

-Eu não tenho dinheiro pra pagar.

-Eu compro.

-Jura?

Ele acenou com a cabeça que sim.

-Vá na frente eu não demoro.

-Ok.

Ele parou em outra loja pegando um embrulho pequeno. Logo após ele volta para onde ela estava.

-O que achou?

Ele cora imperceptivelmente, ela estava linda com aquela blusa marrom a cor de seus olhos, sem mangas, com detalhe de flores em branco, não acreditava que pensara aquelas coisas será que enlouquecera?

-Ficou ótimo! Podo levar, eu pago!

-Muito obrigado Kazekage-sama!

E viu que já era hora de voltar, não pensou duas vezes pegou na mão dele e o arrasto correndo pela metade da vila, até chegarem em frente ao prédio dele.

Foi quando percebeu que estavam de mãos dadas. Ela solta a mão dele e cora um pouco.

-B-bem vamos entrar.- ele foi o primeiro a se manisfestar.

Assim adentraram o recinto já sendo esperados.

-SURPRESA!-disseram todos.

-Surpresa...pra mim!- disse sem poder esconder sua expressão de surpresa e alegria.

-Seja bem vindo de volta a ativa, maninho.-disse Temari.

-É bom ver você recuperado. Agradeça a Sazami, ela fez tudo o que você gosta.

-Foi você quem fez isso tudo?

-E-é, foi.

-Então vamos comer.

-ITADAKIMASU!-disseram todos e atacaram o bolo e os docinhos.

Depois de todos comerem estavam conversando, os garotos entre eles e Sazami e Temari.

-...e então eu disse pra ele que...- e nota que Sazami não houvia uma palavra da conversa,- Você é amrrada no meu mano né?

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

-Você ouviu muito bem.Por que não fala com ele?

-Eu não.

E param por ali mesmo antes que acontece algo muito estranho.

-Bem pessoal...- o kage foi se pronunciando.- Eu queria aproveitar já que estamos todos aqui, minha família, para fazer um pedido a certa pessoa.

Todos prestam atenção no que ele fala, já que eram poucas vezes que chamara seus irmão de família.

-Bem, não vou enrolar muito, não sou bom nisso.- disse sério, tirando um embrulho pequeno do bolço e o abrindo.- Sazami, quer namorar comigo?

Ficou pasma. Deixou o seu chá quente cair no chão, por sorte o copo não quebrou.

-Eu...Isso é...

-Aham.

Ela por pouco não desmaia, que tinha ele em mente?Fazer um pedido daquele tão derrepente. Se não fosse por aquele lindo anel prata com bordas de diamante nem acreditaria.

-Sim, eu quero.

Então ele vem na direção dela e põe o anel em seu dedo. Ele olhava diretamente nos olhos dela e ela fazia o mesmo. A essa altura já estavam a sós naquele escritório. Seus rostos cada vez mais próximos e seus lábios praticamente unidos. Quando se tocaram era como se estivessem no paraíso.

Gaara pensava consigo mesmo "quem diria? Eu esse tempo todo atrás do amor e ele aparece em minha porta." Finalmente descobriu o que é ser amado e amar alguém. Aquela sensação maravilhosa de proteger e ser protegido.

Se separaram por alguns instantes para respirar, se abraçaram fortemente um longo e gostoso abraço.Estavam realmente felizes, era tudo o que precisavam um do outro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -

Muito tempo se passou desde aquele dia, estavam novamente trabalhando no escritório novamente, trabalhavam que nem loucos, nunca haviam visto tanto papel na frente deles. Gaara olhou de canto de olho para ela que sorria alegremente olhando os papeis, ela olha pra ele que retribui o sorriso.

-Você tem o sorriso tão lindo, é uma pena que não o usa freqüentemente.-Disse ela brincando.

-Por que ri tanto? Motivo especial?

-Estou falando com ele agora.

Continuam seus afazeres, afinal não eram poucos. Depois do trabalho Já era tarde, estavam loucos para descansar. Agora dormiam num mesmo quarto com uma cama de casal. Estavam muito felizes por terem se entendido, e por tudo o que passaram juntos. Parecia um sonho, mas dessa vez era tudo real.

Amanhecia um dia lindo na vila da areia. O sol brilhava, os pássaros cantarolavam, a luz ia invadindo aquele quarto grande onde se encontravam duas figuras adormecidas.

Gaara acariciava o cabelo da moça que acordava lentamente.

-Bom dia.- disse ele.

-Booooom diaaaaa.- responde ela preguiçosa.

A garota se espreguiçava enquanto ele abria a janela. Iriam para Konoha, falar com a hokage-sama sobre Sazami. Tinham que acertar os documentos etc. etc.

-Vamos?

-Mas já? Eu to morrendo de fome.- queixou-se.

-Você só pensa em comer?Vamos fazer um lanchinho lá.

- .

Foram já que a viagem era longa. Bom, não conversaram muito no caminho. Na verdade quase nunca conversavam, parecia que podia se comunicar por olhares, algo interessante.

Chegaram lá se dirigiram diretamente para o escritório da hokage, ah claro, antes disso Sazami fez o seu "lanchinho" .

-Hokage-sama. Eles chegaram.-diz Shizune.

-Mande que entrem.

Eles adentraram e o Kazekage foi direto ao assunto.

-Hokage-sama, preciso que você acerte os documentos de Sazami como viva, e com dupla nacionalidade, para ela poder continuar morando comigo.

-Sim claro, já estou providenciando isso ficará pronto em um mês.

-UM MÊS?-Disseram em uníssono.

-Calma, para o Kazekage eu acelero esse prazo, deve ficar pronto pela tarde.

Eles suspiram aliviados.

-Por que não aproveitam a estadia para passear?

Sazami olha com cara de pidona pra ele.

-Ok,ok.

Então foram almoçar já que Gaara não comeu nada desde que saíram de Suna. Então foram comer lámen, já que era bem próximo dali. E também por que obviamente encontrariam Naruto lá.

-Yo tio, yo Naruto.- Sazami alegre como sempre cumprimenta eles.

-Yo Sazami-san, yo Gaara.- responde Naruto.

-Ei Naruto, sabe da ultima.

-Hã, o que?

Ela cochicha algo no ouvido dele.

-S-Sério? Isso quer dizer que vocês dois estão...

-Namorando?-Gaara se manifesta.-é, é isso mesmo.

-Puxa Gaara, até você desencalha menos eu.

-E a Sakura?

-Sei lá, não vejo ninguém há tempos.

-Desde o incidente com a akatsuki?( N/A: A akatsuki foi derrotada pelos ninjas de Suna e Konoha)

-É, não vejo ela, nem Sasuke. A única pessoa que tem vindo me ver ultimamente é a Hinata. Ela esta sendo muito legal comigo.

-Talvez por que ela goste de você.

-é ela tem sido como uma irmã pra mim.

-Ele não ta falando disso trouxa, e por isso que você não desencalha. Vamos Gaara, eu quero te mostrar um lugar bem legal.-e vai puxando ele pelo braço.

Eles andam por algum tempo, até chegarem em uma colina onde se pode ver a vila toda.

-Nossa! E muito bonito aqui!

-Eu costumava vir aqui para pensar quando criança. Também vinha aqui para chorar e desabafar.-contava ela distante observando.

-Esse lugar já deve ter presenciado muitos fatos na sua vida.

-É...

-E vai presenciar mais um.- ele enlaça ela pela cintura perto de si.-Obrigado por existir.

E deram um longo e apaixonado beijo, com um por do sol maravilhoso de fundo.

_FIM_

**Acabei \o/, mas vou sentir saudades de escrever essa fic T.T**

**Mandem reviews do que acharam, do que podia ter sido melhor, do que vocês pensam sobre a fic, em fim mandem reviews /o/ **

**Estou pensando seriamente em fazer uma continuação mais para frente, mas tenho outros projetos de fics.**

**Já fazendo uma propagandazinha que minha próxima fic será de Bleach \o/ uma oneshot do Shiro-chan, que vou postar mais pra frente, tenho que passa la pro pc pq tenho ela toda num caderninho.**

** Mas deixando isso de lado, quero agradecer todos que leram e que acompanham a fic desde o começo e que mandaram reviews tbm. Até a proxima minna-san o/**


End file.
